I'm Sorry, My Friends
by Light8mare
Summary: Blond hair. blue eyes. The requirements for the Nazi utopian society. Neither Italy nor Japan have either quality, so it must have always been the plan for them to die. But did either know? When Germany finally tells them after all these years, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**This is meant to be a shorter story. So I can write it and be done, rather than with my other ones that bear striking resemblances to vultures.**

* * *

He sees Japan smiling nostalgically as he flips through the book.

"Ah, there doesn't seem to be one of all of us smiling." He say with a sigh.

"Lemme see Japan!"

The good-natured Italian climbs over the couch (much to Germany's disapproval) and flops down on the other side of the book. "Aw, all the pictures are upside down!" He whines, and Japan gives him a good-natured smile before turning the book.

"Ah, that's better! How did you make them normal Japan?"

"Ancient warrior art." He replies simply, and Germany hides a smirk with another sip of coffee.

_It just isn't the same as beer... _He thinks, his mind wandering back to the drinks in the basement. Japan, despite his preference for tea, had been trying the western drink and had given Germany a few packets* to taste.

It smelt bad in both his and Italy's opinion, but it did seem to help him stay awake when working, so Germany had kept it.

"Ah, look! Germany's wearing his black uniform in that picture!"

"Hai...," Japan replies softly and glances at said German.

They had both agreed to avoid talking about the events of WWII to Italy, just to save some of his innocence. He already knew what some concentration camps were like, due to harboring some on his land, and it had made him a quieter, sadder version of their energetic friend. They wouldn't allow that to happen again.

Italy jabs his finger at one picture suddenly. "What does that sign say?"

Germany stands abruptly and walks out of the room. He shuts his office door just in time to hear Japan say, "Uh... It says 'training starts at 5:00.'"

That's not what it said.

Germany slides down the wood of the door and settles on the floor, his head in his hands.

It said "Erase all blacks, homosexuals, religious of any kind, and other impurities."

The reminder of the Nazi's goals brought back new, fresh guilt.

Especially about the part he hadn't told his friends.

_"Other impurities"... Will I ever be able to tell them?_

_-.;_

"Germany! Play tag with me!"

"Nein. I am reading."

It happened like this a lot. They would go to a park, and Italy would run around a bit. Then, as soon as Germany had begun reading, he'd come over and beg to play some type of game. It was rather infuriating.

However, today was different. Germany may have had his book, but he couldn't pay attention to it. The events a few days ago with the photo album kept haunting him.

"Germany! Play tag! Tag Germany! Play tag! Your It Germany!"

That annoying hand slapping thing. Every time...!

Without thinking, he jumps up.

"Do you want me to-!" He freezes. He had almost said it again. That word!

Italy blinks in surprise at his sudden stop, then realization dawns on his face when he remembers.

"It's ok Germany!" He says quickly and tries to wrap his arms around the German, but a large hand pushes him away.

"...Nein. I... Need to be alone right now Italy." He says in a low voice, then walks away.

Italy's expression grows somber as he watches Germany leaving with his head down. "Will you really blame yourself forever?"

-.;

"I have to tell them someday. I can't keep quiet about it forever."

Germany was sitting at his desk, quietly muttering about the problem that wouldn't give him peace.

"But... They'll stop being my friends if I do... This isn't something that can be brushed aside as 'part of the war'. I can't blame it on my people's ideals. They're sure to hate me for it!"

He runs his fingers through his hair for a few minutes. "But the sooner I tell them... The sooner they might forgive me... Though they probably won't."

A knock on the door steals his attention. "Come in," Germany calls.

Italy opens the door. His usual grin was replaced by a nervous frown. "Germany, are you alright?"

Germany's head is tilted slightly away and his eyes are shut. "Yes... No. I need to speak with you and Japan right now."

"O-oh... I'll go get him."

-.;

Japan sits down in one of the chairs by Germany's desk.

Concern was growing inside him as he watched the larger man with cupped hands over his lowered face, his elbows supporting his head, in a position that resembled a scared child or a defeated general. His blond hair, normally sleeked back in a professional manner, was ruffled, as if he had been running his fingers through it.

It was very unfitting for such a strong man, and Japan wondered if it had anything to do with the photo album from a week ago.

_I didn't realize... Maybe it hurt him more than I thought... _

The trio sits in silence for several moments before Germany starts hesitantly. "I... I have something I need to tell you... About the war." His head lifts very slowly, revealing a pained expression and eyes that wouldn't meet their faces. "I don't know if you know already... Though I don't think you do..."

"Go ahead Germany. We are all friends here." Japan tries, but this statement seems to depress Germany further.

"Friends..." He sighs and continues. "You remember in World War 2... What the Nazi's goal was?"

"Purification. World domination. Utopian society. Yes Germany, we were part of it."

Germany twitches uncomfortably at the ending statement. "I don't think we told you exactly what we were planning."

Japan frowns. "What do you mean?"

Germany tilts his head away again, continuing to act in an avoident manner that was beginning to really worry Japan and Italy.

"Perfection... We thought... That only people with blond hair and blue eyes would be worthy enough to live in that society..." He sighs again in disgust for his own actions. "Blond hair, blue eyes. And you two..."

Japan's eyes widen. "You don't mean...?"

"Ja."

Those piercing blue eyes, sharp with regret, finally met theirs.

"It was never the plan to keep you two alive."

-.;

Germany watches their expressions fill with horror.

"You mean... All that stuff about us being allies?! It was all a lie?!"

Italy looked hurt.

Japan, for once since he'd known him, looked really angry. He had even left his chair in his outrage.

"You were going to kill off our races?! Kill all our people!?"

Germany knows he can't even deny it. He can't defend himself at all. "Ja."

"Me too?" Italy says softly, still in shock and disbelief.

Germany nods and says with difficulty, "Unlike... Japan, a few of your people are under that definition. We... We would have... Taken out most of the population, and conquered your country... But..." He swallows. "Neither you, nor your brother... Make the cut. You may have gotten lucky and changed appearance when your only people looked like that... But we weren't counting on it."

Italy slumps quietly in his seat.

Cold realization floods Japan's face. "Oh no... Those children... Those orphans we let you experiment on... They were only the beginning, weren't they?"

Germany nods. "Your race... Would have been used as lab rats. You were easy to isolate on that island. Once there was no one left to turn to, we'd cut you off and take many of your resources, leaving you in poverty. You would be defenseless."

Shocked anger fills Japan's fallen face. "After all we did for you... After we fought by your side for so long... We wouldn't even be aloud the same privileges as your Jewish prisoners. We wouldn't have even a single speck of hope left." Hatred takes its place and he glares bitterly at nothing.

Germany turns away from them. "Your free... To leave. I understand the consequences of this, and don't expect you to remain my friends."

For a few minutes of dead silence, no one moves. Then Japan stands, bows stiffly, and says in a tense voice, "Thank you... For your hospitality and honesty. I would like to think about this."

He then turns and walks out.

Italy remains motionless.

"Italy... You may go. Don't tear yourself up with loyalties. I was going to kill you from the start" Germany tells him.

_Go ahead and hate me. I deserve it. I betrayed you and your trust. _

Italy slowly opens his mouth and whispers, "I... Need to think too." And then stumbles from Germany's office.

Now alone, Germany lays his head on his desk and wraps his arms over his face.

_This is all my fault._

* * *

*** I don't know what coffee comes in. I've never drank it.**

**Never drank beer either, or tea (aside from herbal).**

**EDIT: I forgot to mention, the children Japan mentioned was a reference to Kagome Kagome (Circle you Circle you). It's likely that many parts are fictional, but there are truths as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Traitor.

Scoundrel.

Dishonorable wretch.

Liar.

Murderer.

Monster.

Japan can't help but flinch at the last one. It was all too familiar to him.

_No! He's in the wrong this time, we trusted him, and he only pretended to be our friend! After all we've been through, you'd think he'd owe it to us to at least tell us before! _

But hadn't he finally done so?

_This isn't something that can just be forgiven! The whole time we were next to him, he was ready to put a gun to our heads!_

He had treated everyone like that though. He'd even made some death threats at Italy, though at the time they hadn't seemed serious.

_He lied. He betrayed us._

But hadn't Japan done the same? China's back still held the scar, like a symbol of the gash left in their friendship.*

Japan rolls over on the sheets, staring through the darkness of his room.

He and Germany had both had their good reputations smashed by the world war, and while it had been a major struggle to recover, even with the western nations' help, Germany had faced far worse from it and still felt the word Nazi being used against him. He really did only have Japan and Italy as friends, and this was unlikely to change as everyone else seemed to still have some faint grudge against him.

_Because he had tried to kill them. And now that we know that he planned to kill us as well, does that mean we should stop trusting him too? No one could blame us for it... But then we'd be just like everyone else. _

He had known how likely it was for them to pull away.

It had only been natural for him to be reluctant.

And yet, Japan still found himself angry and disdainful towards the German. As much as he wanted to forgive him and move on... He couldn't. This was huge. He couldn't just forget it.

_My people... As labrats. _The thought makes him want to throw up. _That humiliation and pain they would have suffered, that I would have suffered, would have never been forgiven had it been dealt. I would have hated Germany more than anything... I could hate him as much as I wanted, though, and nothing would change. I would receive no outside assistance, because everyone would be dead... And I would have been a major cause of that. It would be my own foolish fault for going along with his plans, and it would result in my fall. I would crumble and break at his feet... Then die seen as less than human. _

_... But... That's who he was. He's changed since... Hasn't he? _

_Should I let sleeping dogs lie? Or will I be caught out as the fool again for trusting him?_

With a sigh, he curls on his side.

Had Germany even apologized?

-.;

The smell of it was so good.

It was warm and freshly made, and normally Italy would have devoured it without hesitation.

Right now though, he twirls around the long strands on his fork with a distant frown etched on his face.

The pasta was so unappetizing at the moment, that the smell actually made him nauseous. With a sigh, he drops his fork and scoots his chair away from the table.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Romano asks.

"No...," Italy mumbles and stares absently through the window.

_Pasta isn't the same without all the good memories. It always made me smile, because I could remember all the happy times, like when I would make it for Germany and Japan. _

_I'd__ remember when Japan would always slurp his noodles so loudly. He told me it was a compliment towards the chef, plus it cooled the noodles and made them taste better. _

_Me and Japan would always see who could slurp the loudest after that, and Germany had such a funny face. He made funny faces a lot. Though it wasn't so funny when he found out what a mess slurping made. We had to slurp outside after that. Germany tried doing it too once, but he choked on the noodles._

_I'd remember when Germany tried making pasta when I was sick once. The result reminded me of England's cooking, so Germany had to call Romano and Spain. Things got a bit crazy then, but I did eventually get pasta. That made me laugh._

_There were a lot of good times I'd remember... And I'd feel so happy..._

He sighs softly to himself. Now all those happy memories were ruined. The pasta tasted just as fake as the memories felt, and the noodles felt like rubber.

Romano frowns suspiciously. "Are you thinking about that potato-freak again? Cuz if you are, stop it!"

Italy sighs again disheartedly. Now not only was Japan angry at Germany, but Romano was too. Sure, he'd always disliked him, but since finding his brother in his room crying and forcing him to tell who had upset him, Romano had become especially hateful towards the militaristic country.

Italy couldn't even defend Germany without giving away what had been revealed. Heaven knows what Romano would do if he heard that Germany had never really been...

Italy's eyes suddenly water and he starts to sniffle again.

"Not again dangit! Quit whimpering over that jerk would you?! He hurt you didn't he?!" Romano snaps. "That potato-freaking-moron isn't your friend Veneziano!"

Those words, the ones that he'd tries so hard to avoid, the ones that had just tumbled from Romano's mouth, struck him harder than anything and Italy suddenly erupts into full-blown wailing and sobbing.

"H-hey! I didn't mean-! Ah, dangit now I made you cry too!" Romano says, looking upset with himself.

Italy stumbles quickly back to his room, tripping over corners and misplaced object as he struggles to blink through tears.

All he wanted was his best friend back... But Italy wasn't sure he was ever there.

-.;

He knew some people drank away their sorrows.

Whenever he and Pussia did it though, it was usually just for fun, to relax from the stress of daily life.

Germany had never drank while feeling depressed before, not even during the wars. Prussia had always said sad memories ruined the taste of beer, so you either drank while happy, or your drank while sad. Mixing the two would confuse your taste buds. Germany was sure there was more meaning to it than that, what with Prussia's warring history, but his bruder had never told him.

He had obeyed the rule anyways, and never before had he taken a sip while sad.

Maybe that was why he was hesitating now.

He ran his fingers over the glass now, the copper colored beverage more than halfway filling the cup.

He could drink some. Just a few sips to take the edge off it. Just enough to be too foggy to grieve over losing the only friends he had ever known.

Except... He felt like he deserved it. He deserved every pain wracking his chest and more.

What kind of person vows to kill his best friends? What kind of person lies to them for _years_, hiding the secret like some plot? It made him feel even worse, like he hadn't ever given up the plan to slit their throats in the most inhumane of ways. Like there was still some darker side to him clinging to Nazi ideals.

Inhuman. That's right.

He was a monster.

A monster just like the allies had said after claiming victory.

A monster, just like how the world would remember his nation's crimes for an eternity. What foreign child with some historical knowledge _didn't _hear the name Germany and think of swatzticas?

He was the bad example, the one other nations looked to when nearing "the line".

Don't do that, you'll be like Germany.

Don't say that, you sound like a Nazi.

Don't kill them, you'll look like Hitler.

He would never be forgiven for his crimes against humanity. And now he wouldn't be forgiven for his crimes against his friends.

The slippery surface of the glass slides from his fingers and a loud _CRASH _resonates through the empty kitchen.

Germany leans down over his legs and fold his arms to cover his face. The overwhelming despair was threatening him as it hadn't since World War II was lost.

Italy had deserted him then. Japan had accepted the support of the very person who had destroyed him. They had both left him, abandoned him to struggle hopelessly through a loosing battle all alone.

And now he was alone once again.

Of course they wouldn't forgive him. Who in their right mind would? Looking back, he had never given them any real reason to trust him. Through his shouting, threats, and cruelty they had had to endure. They had stayed, smiling kindly, adding color to his dull, strict life.

All Germany had done was hurt them. And now he had added the final blow.

A door slamming startles him, but he doesn't look up, not caring who it was or what they wanted. Not caring how they'd react to him crouched over on the double-step stool Prussia used to reach the highest shelves of the cupboards.

Forget it. He didn't care anymore.

"West!" The sharp voice of his bruder almost makes him angry. Germany didn't want to talk right now, and no doubt the loud Prussian would try to pull a conversation from him.

"West! If you don't come and greet your poor unloved bruder I'll drink all your beer!"

Obviously wanting attention. And, unfortunately, he wanted it specifically from Germany.

_He'll become bored in a few minutes and go down to the basement, _Germany thinks. As_ long as he doesn't look in the kitchen-_

Germany cuts off the thought when he hears Prussia's boots make their way closer to said area.

"Wessst! I'm taking the leftover wurst!"

_That stupid..._

He hears Pussia stop when he sees Germany. "West! Why were you not answering the awesome me?!"

Then Prussia seems to realize Germany's odd position.

"Hey... West?" He calls cautiously.

"Go away," Germany mumbles flatly.

Prussia's silent for a moment, then blatantly ignores Germany's request and strides forward, kneeling on the tile next to him. "Bruder...?" He asks in an unusually soft voice.

"What?"

"... Are you alright?"

Germany sighs. "No. I am not alright. Please leave me alone so I may think."

"You seem to have done a good enough job of that already. Have fun beating yourself up?"

"Leave me alone." He orders again sternly, irritated by Prussia's sarcastic tone.

"West Germany, you will look at me right now!"

Startled by his bruder's sudden authoritive tone, the childish instinct to obey Prussia floods back for a moment and his head jerks up, leaving Germany blinking owlishly at Prussia's stern face.

"Germany, I will tell you right now that you are crud at dealing with emotional things!" Prussia's face softens slightly and he finishes, "so let your wiser awesome bruder help you before you hurt yourself, ja?"

Germany blinks hard and looks down before answering softly.

"Ja..."

* * *

**Geez, sane emotional turmoil is not my strong point. **

**This was actually just going to be a 2 page story, but it looks like I'll have to do another page. Bummer right?**

*** the scar on China's back should have probably healed by now, but it still remains. Its kind of a reference to Rurouni Kenshin where its mentioned that scars made by blades don't fade until the grudge set in them is gone. Japan never really apologized to China for the Rape of Nanking, so the grudge hasn't faded.**

**Review, or I will make you eat rubber pasta. **

Answers to past reviews:

XAbnormalxAlphax&CaPrIcOrN HoNk- Good, I was worried about it not being depressing enough. Now that I know tears were shed, I can go about my life in confidence. Thank you for that, I always worry about story quality dropping, so let me know if it happens.

Kara-hime24- I did. Are your feels OK? And yes, I have never taken a sip of the stuff. This is taking place slightly more modern-dayish, they were just looking back at the past in Japan's photo album.

Abby-Flourite- Maybe, maybe not. Depends on my mood.


	3. Chapter 3

He fumbles with his tie, too preoccupied with his thoughts to focus on the fabric twisting under his fingers.

"West," Prussia calls over his shoulder as he fights with his own suit, prussian blue as he often liked to choose. "You'll be alright, right?"

Due to his unofficial country status, Prussia didn't always go to the world meetings, but today it seemed that Germany could do with some support.

Germany sighs softly. "I don't know." He grunts in annoyance when he realizes that, in his distracted state, he had done his tie crookedly.

Prussia grins when he sees, knowing very well how OCD Germany could be. He grabs the tie, insisting Germany let him fix it with his awesomeness, and as silence falls again Germany's face returns to that solemn look.

"Italy and Japan will get over it." The albino reassures him, taking his time with the tie.

"How can you be sure?" Germany asks. Even if he didn't display the pain it caused him on his face, it tinted his voice with gravel.

"Because if Hungary, Austria, and Russia hadn't gotten over the excitement I added to their lives, I might get more than a concussion and death threats every time I see them."

"That isn't very comforting..." Germany replies.

Prussia laughs with his familiar "Kesesese", then says, "You have to remember that all three can hold grudges like nothing else, well... maybe not Austria as much, but my point is, those two are your best friends. You might put them through crud, but there's no way you're getting rid of em forever."

He gives the tie a final tug and fixes Germany's collar, then steps back grinning. "Just look at the Bad Touch Trio! No ones ever tearing us apart and we all have our crimes against each other. Trust your bruder, West. Things'll work out."

Germany just nods quietly.

-.;

The entire meeting was tense.

The fighting had dropped drastically due to the others noticing Germany's mood, but they seemed unsure how to work without arguing and awkward silences dotted the time.

During one of the breaks, Prussia slips away while Germany isn't watching. Using his self-proffesed "awesome skills", he manages to find Japan alone in the hallway.

"Hey! Japan-guy!"

The Asian turns and blinks at him in surprise, and the brief pause before he smiles was barely noticeable... Unless you were looking for it.

"Ah, hello Prussia-san. Is there something you wanted?"

"Ja, actually there is." Prussia's grin borderlined a smirk at this point, and Japan was made slightly uneasy by it.

"You know, I find it funny how you still talk to the awesome me, yet you basically ignore my less awesome bruder now. Like, what's up with that?"

"Eh..." Japan, with his skill in reading people, felt like Prussia knew something. "Well, Italy and I... We recently had a bit of a falling out with Germany, sort of. But its OK."

"Is it?" The albino's red eyes seem to bore into the smaller Asian, and Japan was feeling very unnerved by now. "The only time I've ever seen that little Italian stop clinging to West was during World War two, after West started getting scary. Even I was a little startled by it... But I had gotten scary as well, hadn't I?"

Japan backs up a little due to how threatening the Prussian sounded now, only hit the wall. Prussia leans forward slightly. "Listen Japan. I know exactly what went on with you three."

"You want me to forgive him then?" Japan replies, letting a tinge of defensiveness seep into his voice.

"No."

Japan blinks in surprise as the albino stands straight again, giving him breathing room.

"What I want... Is to remind you that I'm not Aryan either."

_That's right... _Japan realizes. Neither his silver hair nor scarlet eyes would classify him as "perfect". "What are you getting at?" Japan asks curiously.

Prussia grins wider. "I'm saying that its not impossible to forgive. He's mein own bruder, and when they decided I wasn't good enough I got to say 'hi' to all the other 'imperfections' I myself had thought as unworthy."

"You... You were sent to a concentration camp?!"

"Ja!" The way Prussia laughs makes it seem even more outrageous.

Japan can't help feeling dumfounded. "But... Then... Wait, do you or do you not wish for me to accept his apology?"

Prussia smiles toothily. "Neither."

"Eh?"

"I'm just saying it's possible. Whether you decide yes or no is your problem." He lets out a loud "Kesesese!" And walks away, leaving Japan more lost than before.

Spotting the Italy brothers, one looking angry and protective, the other doing a remarkable impression of a child whose puppy was run over (three guesses which is which?), Prussia strides over.

"What do you want, Potato-eater number two?!" Romano snaps and steps in front of his brother.

"Kesese! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the tomato!" Prussia says and dodges his fists with a laugh.

"Listen you Potato-freak, last time one of you Potato-freaks talked to my brother you made him cry! So why don't you just go back to the rest of your potatoey kind and leave us alone?!"

Behind him, Veneziano begins to whimper.

"Now look what you did! You made it worse!" Romano yells. "Go on, shoo, before I kill you jerk!"

Prussia rolls his eyes and turns to leave, not willing to deal with Veneziano's brother. Whatever. North Italy was as bad at hating people as South was at smiling. Surely Germany and he would make up just fine without help?

"P-Prussia?"

Prussia turns back at the sound of the soft voice and sees Italy watching him hopefully with those sad eyes of his. Romano looks like he wants to butt in, but keeps quiet so not to accidentally break his fragile brother.

"D-do you know... Wh-what hap-ppened?" He asks.

Prussia nods. "Ja. West told me."

Italy sniffles a bit before continuing. "C-could you tell me... I-if he was ever r-really my friend?"

Prussia breaks into his trademark smile. _Ja! This is better than I thought! _"Ja Italy! He's been absolutely miserable over you and Japan!" Prussia says out loud. He widens his eyes for dramatic effect and adds, "he can't even drink beer! Not even my awesomeness can cheer him up!"

"But was he my friend?"

Prussia pauses, startled by the simpleminded Italian's not-so-simple reply. He hadn't even suspected that Italy would question if Germany's depression had ulterior reasons. _He's clearly put a lot of thought into this._

Germany could be simply be upset about losing his "dog". Other countries had rumored about him having ulterior reasons for becoming the Italian's ally, and after losing his faith in Germany, it would be too easy for Italy to be affected by them. Plus, Prussia could be flat out lying to Italy about Germany's grief to get him back on their side.

There were so many things to consider about this, and this simpleminded Italian... Or maybe not so simple... Had gone ahead and thought through them. Prussia couldn't help feeling a bit at awe and maybe a bit proud too.

"Ja Italia." Prussia smiles seriously. "I've never seen Germany so attached to anyone, besides the awesome me, than he is with you. Do you think he saved you all those times for fun? No! Saving you is a real pain! But he does it anyways coz he's your best friend and he'd jump in front of a tank for you!"

Prussia bends down slightly to go eye level with North Italy. "West is _heartbroken, _but he won't say anything coz he's a stubborn dummcopf and he thinks he deserves it. Do you think he deserves it?"

"He... He wouldn't hurt us now, would he? Since he's not a Nazi anymore...?"

"Nein! You know West! It kills him just to see you upset and gloomy! And you know we're too paranoid about the past repeating to go Nazi again!" Prussia laughs. "There's no way West would do that! He told you coz he _doesn't _want to hurt you guys!"

Italy's face hesitantly brightens and he gives a soft "ve~!"

_Mein work here is done! _Prussia turns and walks away, calling, " See you, less-awesome Italians!" And immediately receives several enraged shouts from Romano.

-.;

"Where were you?"

Prussia smiles, hoping to hide his awkward unsurity on how to answer. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that! You vanished during the break and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Prussia takes note of the despair hidden to the untrained eye still on his face and feels bad, despite knowing he had been trying to help his bruder.

He feels even worse knowing he can't answer truthfully.

"I was just looking for beer. Couldn't find any and it ticked me off!"

"Prussia, the beer was in the same place it always is." Germany replies with a scowl.

Prussia's eyes widen in shock. "What?! Well, not my fault! I never go to boring meetings enough to know!"

Germany sighs and turns away. "Just sit down. The meeting's starting up again."

Prussia complies uncharacteristically. Five minutes in has Germany glancing back at Prussia in confusion.

The albino wasn't harassing people or distracting his friends. He wasn't interrupting the speaker either.

He was just sitting there silently.

Germany continues to stare until Prussia begins balancing a pencil on his nose and smirking at Denmark across the table. He sighs in relief. So East _hadn't _snapped. That was good.

There was only so much abnormality Germany could take.

In his house, everything had a place. Everything was organized and consistent. For years, though he may not have made many friends, he had had Japan and Italy as constants, and it made him content.

Now that they had become strangers, sitting far away from him at the table, it no longer mattered how clean and tidy his surrounderings were. Everything always felt out of order and _wrong. _

Sitting back with a sigh, Germany wonders if he should try and talk to his former friends.

Maybe it'd be best, though, to just not bother them.


End file.
